Just another Christmas
by Vitzy
Summary: Morgnville has changed for the 'better' but how much better is it? Can this christmas be the one which brings two lovers together? Written as a christmas present for Vicky  Incandescent Dreams  R&R.


**Disclaimer: Rachel Caine owns the Morganville series.**

**A/N: For Vicky (Incandescent Dreams)**

It was Christmas Eve and the residents of the Glass House had finally fallen asleep. The cathode-ray-tube television set, as ancient as Morganville itself, was still switched on. The screen still flashing 'END GAME' in big bright red letters. The Game consoles were scattered amidst the bags of nachos, plates and cutlery.

Michael had cooked the dinner and needless to say, it was delicious. For once Eve, Shane, Michael and Claire were able to enjoy the holiday the way it was supposed to be. For the first time, there were no deaths hanging over them. No evil vampires trying to sabotage the town and no other menaces either. And this was all because of the new rules and regulations, which allowed the different species in Morganville to actually (and practically) live in blissful ignorance of each other – if they so chose it. In fact, inter-species relationships were not considered the norm. Eve and Michael, unable to take the pressure of society, had called off their wedding and decided that the time wasn't quite right.

Shane and Claire had also followed their best friends' footsteps. "I'm not ready for the commitment, yet" Shane had said, and Claire couldn't have agreed more. At twenty-one, she felt she could be more successful in her research and didn't want a relationship hindering her.

Or at least this is what she told herself every night. The truth was, of course, she had a very different reason and perhaps a less acceptable one too. Over the years in the town, she had developed a form of grudging regard and respect for her boss and colleague.

Myrnin had become her comrade. The only one who could make her laugh her real guttural laugh. The only one who shared her passion for Physics. The only one whose intelligence equaled her own.

Shane couldn't hold a matchstick against him.

No, Claire Danvers was not completely satisfied with the change, to say the least.

She had fallen asleep sometime after Michael smashed yet another alien but before the game had ended. She got up hastily and squinted at the screen and briefly tied to remember which team was the one with red aliens. Careful not to step on anything and make a noise, she gingerly stepped out of the tangled heap of bodies on the sofa.

Swinging her warm grey-coloured coat, she smiled, albeit a little sadly at having to lie to her friends, and left the house.

As she walked to her lover's house she still hurried the way she had gotten used to, for so long. Morganville had changed drastically, and for the better but Claire was still the same person on the inside.

The laboratory was just the same as usual from the outside, but this was tradition and Claire could almost smell the roses that were definitely laid out on the floor and table in honour of her. It _was _tradition afterall.

Myrnin greeted her in a tight embrace, which quickly turned into a scorching kiss. He had her pressed up against the wall facing the many experiments that they were both working on.

"You came," he whispered softly, tickling her ear.

"Naturally," came back her voice muffled as she nudged her head into his shoulder and breathed in the scent that was so…Myrnin.

They stayed in their special embrace for a while. Neither speaking, yet communicating volumes.

Eventually they got on with some of their favourite chemical tests. At a quarter to midnight, Myrnin led her to his chamber room and they sat on the wrought iron bed and stared at the clear night sky outside.

"Myrnin?"

"Hmm…"

"Do you believe in magic?" she asked, entwining her hands with his.

"I believe in us. In _this_," he replied squeezing her hand with his bigger one. Claire smiled. She knew what he meant.

She loved him. And he loved her. It was the magic of their love that they continued surviving the dreariness and harshness of real life.

In the distance the bells chimed to indicate the beginning of Christmas day and the two individuals, sat hand in hand waiting for the chimes to finish their yearly music.

It was the magic of their love, which kept Claire going back to the Glass House. Face the world which had changed so much. It was the love for each other that made them do what was in the other's best interest.

One day, maybe Myrnin and Claire could be together but for now, she would have to go back to Shane, Michael and Eve. Myrnin would have to continue pretending to be the mad vampire everyone expected him to be.

One Christmas, they would spend together, openly expressing their love but this was not the one.

This Christmas was just another day like the hundreds that had come before.

But they had hope. And that is all they need.

**A/N: It's a bit melancholy but I hope you all have a lovely Christmas and a very happy New Year! I'm off on holiday tomorrow, so I'll se you all next year…2012…wooop!**

**Vicky, I hope I did the pairing justice….review please, all of you. **

**-Vitzy-**


End file.
